Cᴏɴᴛᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴀs ᴇsᴛʀᴇʟʟᴀs
by Inmarcesible
Summary: Estaba enamorada de su hermana mayor, así que por ende, su vida apestaba. —Blossomubbles/Brickash/Bunnercup/Boomutch/Bluck. —Yaoi&Yuri. Semi-AU.


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

 _ **Parejas en el fic:** Blossomubbles (Blossom/Bubbles), Bunnercup (Buttercup/Bunny), Boomutch (Butch/Boomer), Brickash (Brick/Bash), Bluck (Buck/Blake)._

* * *

 **Cᴏɴᴛᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴀs ᴇsᴛʀᴇʟʟᴀs.  
** _Capítulo uno._

Bubbles lo tenía todo.

Bueno, estoy exagerando un poco (bastante). Bubbles Utonium, a la maravillosa edad de diecinueve años, no lo tenía exactamente todo. Poseía grandes cosas, como salud, amistades sinceras y lo mejor, ¡un novio adorable! Boomer era todo lo que podía pedirle a un chico. Atento, cariñoso, protector, sensible...

Ah, si tan solo tuviera pelo anaranjado, fuera chica y se llamara Blossom Utonium.

Exacto. Estaba enamorada de su hermana mayor desde que tenía once años. Pero no es como si la otra le prestase atención de esa manera, la pelirroja salía con Brick desde hacía cuatro meses y parecía ir en serio. Todas estaban con sus contrapartes, incluyendo a Buttercup y a Bunny.

Muchas personas juraban que la rubia era perfecta y podía tener lo que quisiera. Ahogó una risilla, para que Boomer —quien estaba con ella en ese momento— no se diera cuenta de nada. Nunca lo hacía, vamos.

Qué asco de vida, en serio.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Se está haciendo tarde. —Dictó el muchacho rubio, parándose del suelo en el cual estaba sentado. La de ojos azules se alegró por dentro, llevaban juntos más de cinco horas, con el pretexto de estudiar para el examen de historia. De lo único que tenía ganas Bubbles, era colocarse los auriculares y perderse en su mundo.

¡Quién diría que la rubia angelical fuera así en su interior!

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Nos vemos mañana, te amo. —El blondo se agachó para estar a la altura de su novia y le besó la boca, luego el pelo, para después retirarse de la habitación, dejándola en un completo silencio.

Su cuarto entero tenía fotografías del trío. Era un buen pretexto ser hermanas, podía verla en donde quisiera y nadie podría malpensar nada. Era como un secreto, un sucio y asqueroso secreto, del que ninguna persona se enteraría jamás.

Cerró los ojos. El sueño comenzaba a embargarla y lo único que inundaba su mente, era la sonrisa de la pelirroja. Con esa imagen grabada en su cabeza y en su corazón, Bubbles se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Esperaba que, al menos lejos de la realidad, pudiera estar con quien de verdad quería.

* * *

La vida de Blossom Utonium, por otro lado, era jodidamente fantástica.

Desde que Brick le había pedido salir, todo parecía irle mucho mejor. Había estado enamorada de él desde que eran unos mocosos, apenas y podía dirigirle la palabra sin sonrojarse por aquellos tiempos. Y ahora, que era casi una adulta, estaba decidida a no arruinar nada de su maravillosa relación.

Lo amaba. Quizá porque eran contrapartes, quizá porque ella era una chica buena y él, una completa mala influencia.

Sonrió, sintiendo la calidez de la mano del chico en su palma. Regresaban a la morada Utonium tras un agotador día de instituto. El pelirrojo, despés del entrenamiento de fútbol americano que había tenido, había pasado a recogerla para llevarla a su casa.

—¿Por qué estás tan contenta, zanahoria? —Sonrió coqueto Brick.

Sus palabras provocaron un pequeño rubor en Blossom, que apartó la mirada de los intensos ojos del varón.

—He obtenido la mayor calificación en física. Solo es eso. —No pensaba decirle la verdad, no era la clase de chica que admitía esas cosas tan fácil. Mas su novio la conocía, así que se rió y le besó la mejilla, con una clara intención de sonrojarla más; algo que consiguió con éxito.

La charla transcurrió calmada luego de aquella escena. Al llegar al destino, Brick batalló con la pelirroja hasta darle un beso en plena calle. Blossom parecía casi una frutilla, sin embargo las mariposas en su estómago reemplazaban por completo el pudor que esas cosas le provocaban.

—Hasta mañana, Blossy. Te extrañaré.

Así como lo dijo, el pelirrojo le dedicó un pequeño beso en la mejilla, le revolvió el pelo y dejó que la avergonzada muchacha ingresara a su casa.

Así que... Brick, al notar la ahora soledad que lo envolvía, sonrió socarrón y sacó su móvil. En cierto modo, sentía pena por su novia. Era una buena chica, no se merecía que le hiciera _eso_.

Cuando atendieron al otro lado de la línea, su corazón empezó a latir como loco.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —Preguntó una voz que se presumía masculina, aunque ligeramente más aguda que la suya. Hablaba en un tono serio, firme, decidido, sin rodeos.

Sabía que era él. Llevaba dos semanas marcando su número y molestándole.

Pero cómo no hacerlo...

—Quiero verte. Tocarte. —Bash se ruborizó notablemente al oír la voz del pelirrojo decirle tales cosas. Carraspeó, llamaría la atención de su jefe y no quería tener algún inconveniente en el trabajo. Se pasó la mano por la cara, en un intento de calmarse a sí mismo.

—Hoy no puedo. Mañana hablaremos. Cuídate. —Y sin más, cortó la llamada.

Ante esto, Brick sonrió engreídamente. Luego, bajó la vista hacia su entrepierna, que ya se encontraba mostrando las consecuencias de lo conllevaba hablar al menos cinco minutos (y de manera cachonda) a Bash, el menor de los Rowdyright Boys.

Miró otra vez la casa de su pareja y echó a caminar. Tardaría un poco en llegar a su propia casa, tenía que encargarse de ese "pequeño problema"

¿Qué si se arrepentía de engañarla con un chico descaradamente? No.

Puede que, tal vez, le importaba un comino.

* * *

 **Blossomubbles pa' la banda. (?**

 **Creo que incluiré a los otros personajes (Barasia, Bell, Brad, etc) si los necesito.**

 **¡Que pasen un lindo día!**


End file.
